Jubilee Forgot She Ever Had It In Her
by DevDev
Summary: There are claw marks on her arms and neck, her thighs. But that’s nothing compared to what he looks like. Jubilee/Sabertooth


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the X-men, Jubilee, Wolverine, or Sabertooth. This is just a little something that wouldn't leave my head. I know a lot of people won't like it considering it's not exactly all that realistic, but I don't care. Everyone underestimates the character of Jubilee anyway.

* * *

  
Jubilee forgot she ever had it in her.

She looks around her home, once orderly and neat and now she can hardly see the carpeting. There's blood, but she expected that. Oh, she expected that.

There is blood on her carpet. Blood on her clothes. Her skin. Under her nails. She swears she can taste it. Maybe it's even on her tongue. She knows she is bleeding herself, only adding to the splotches of blood on her carpet. She thinks she might even have a concussion. There are claw marks on her arms and neck, her thighs. But that's nothing compared to what **he** looks like.

She's never killed anyone before. She's seen dead people on the news. Read about them in books. Seen other people kill. She's even been dead herself. But. There is nothing like this. Not even close.

Her breath is still coming fast, her heart still hammering away with adrenaline. Her forehead is slick with sweat, possibly even blood. By the second she becomes more and more numb.

Then. Then there are the shakes. She realizes what she has done. Clasps her bloody hands to her mouth to muffle her screams, scoots backwards, hits a lamp and knocks it over. It takes the bright light of the bulb flying past her field of vision to remind her. Right before it shatters against the carpet. Dead. Useless.

Her hands are in front of her face for protection before she can stop them. Bright colors escape her fingers and circle around her, arcing softly over her head, landing on the carpet and scorching the places not already covered in blood. The lampshade has holes in it by the time the colors fully fade away.

Of course, that's not what killed him. Even if they helped they didn't finish him, not like she had always pictured. Well, to be completely honest, she had never pictured _this_. But enhanced healing or not, he was dead.

She remembers him being sort of an almost friend way back when she was a kid. But things had changed over the years. Circumstances had shifted. A friend yes, but how many times had he tried to kill her over the years? And now? What he had come to do? He deserved this and she knows it.

His blonde hair is all over her sofa, she notices. Hair on the sofa, head rolled under her favorite table (which is shattered now, dammit), his body lying in the center of the room and taking up most of the space. If it hadn't just happened, if she hadn't done it herself, she wouldn't believe it possible.

Sabertooth dead. And she had killed him.

Jubilee killed Sabertooth. That little kid from all those years back with cropped hair and a yellow rain coat and shitty powers? The one who used to follow Wolverine around all the time like some lost puppy? _She_ killed _Sabertooth_?

Yes. Yes. Yes.

And if she could do it again, she would.

It takes some time but an infant's wailing eventually snaps her out of the stupor she's in. She mutters the word _baby_ under her breath and starts to get up, her muscles and head protesting all the while. Her eyes are glassy as she mounts the stairs, taking each step with care. Her ankle is twisted and already purple, which makes this task a bit uneasy, but she manages. She trails her own blood up those wooden steps, but does not take notice. The cries are fueling her pace, making her unaware of much else.

Waiting in the room at the top of the stairs is her baby girl. With hair the color of coal and skin the color of snow, Emmeline is only three months old but already looks much older. Jubilee guesses she got that from her father.

Sabertooth came for her. Came to take her baby girl from the pink cradle and bash her pretty little skull in.

Why. She never got to ask such a question but has always known the answer. It's because of him. Because of Emmeline's father, wherever the son of a bitch may be. Logan and Sabertooth's lifelong feud is something she hardly understood anymore, just a distant tidbit of information that had been forgotten over the years. She didn't care to remember things like that anymore. Not after he had left almost a year ago.

She just knew that he would come. Whether it would take years or months, he would eventually come for her daughter.

Jubilee knew this day would eventually come. She just never knew it would end like this, with Sabertooth's head rolled underneath her shattered table, feral grin still glued to his face. Jubilee will take Emmeline and run far from here, but it will never be far enough. She will wash her hands, but the blood will never really be gone from them. Jubilee will pretend to be the same, but nothing about her will ever be the same again.

Interesting how something like that happens so easily.

End.


End file.
